Ariella DeStephano
"Well it's my favorite song and your opinion is stupid" - Ariella Personality / Traits Ariella is a sweet and hardworking girl who takes nearly everything seriously. However, if she is with the right people she can relax and have fun. She tends to stress over things way more than she should and isn't a very open person. It is revealed in episode 2 that Ariella is afraid of "doing normal teenage things" and falling in love for a currently unknown reason, probably related to her past. It is also revealed that she thinks that boys are only out to get you, and that she has had her heart broken before. Once again in episode two, she states that "Endlessly" by The Cab is her favorite song. Relationships *This includes all relationships, not just "love" relationships. Relatives: Jamie DeStephano: Jamie is Ariella's mother and care taker, though, as stated in episode 2, Ariella reveals that she feels like she is the one raising her. Jamie works as a makeup artist for models, however, she insists to Ariella that her boss always ''begs ''her to go on the runway. Due to her flamboyant nature, it would seem like she and Ariella would fight often. However, this is not the case: They have a very healthy and close relationship. When Jamie isn't messing something up or being late for her job, she is spending time with Ariella. She tries to get Ariella in touch with her inner teenager by taking her shopping, introducing her to guys, and letting her go to any party that she would ever (rarely) want to go to. Sometimes she worries that Ariella will go through life being afraid to have fun. Friends: Carly Janson: Carly and Ariella have been best friends since grade school, despite their differences. They get to see eachother daily due to the fact that they work in the sae store together, although, Ariella has to get on her case quite often for being lazy. Not suprisingly because of Carly's crazy / hyperactive nature, she is one of the few people who can bring out Ariella's inner party-animal. Carly LOVES playing matchmaker with Ariella and other boys, and now her prime target is Justin (who she insists is "the one" for Ariella). She and Ariella occasionally have disagreements, but '''never '''fight. Carly defends Ariella, even to the point of physical injury. Bryn Evans: Bryn and Ariella are extremely close friends, and only slightly less close than Ariella and Carly. However, unlike Carly, Bryn is a person that Ariella can talk to about more serious things. Coincidentally, Bryn is just as interested in Ariella's love life as Carly. On the contrary, though, Bryn does not approve of Justin in any way, shape, or form. Bryn and Ariella are the type of friends that could stay up all night talking on the phone. Bryn is another one of the few people who is able to bring out Ariella's party-animal. Mason Nocturne: Al though Ariella isn't as close to him as she is with the girls, they generally get along. Admittidly, they only talk because they are both friends with Bryn (Some of them more than friends *wink wink nudge nudge*). Mason enjoys messing with Ariella as much as he enjoys messing with others; and Ariella tries not to be excessively close with Mason, as she knows Bryn likes him. Noah Stanford: Seeing as Carly always drags him along everywhere, Ariella is bound to talk to him at some point. Though they aren't the closest (since Ariella doesn't want to intrude on His and Carly's relationship), Ariella admires his sarcasm. They have a mutual respect for eachother and she fights with him way less than the other boys.